Amor
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Te odio. Te detesto y no soporto la idea de que serás reina. Pero...


_Primer fanfic de Elena of Avalor en esta página! Oh yeah!  
Y este es mi fic número 55 ¡genial!_

 _Que sepan que al momento de escribir y subir esta historia, la serie lleva tan sólo tres capítulos (aún ni siquiera los transmiten en español, los veo en ingles) Así que mucho de la historia de fondo de Elena es desconocido, sólo utilicé lo que ya se sabe y algunas suposiciones que tengo. Es extraño escribir de personajes de los cuales apenas se sabe algo... Pero creo entender más o menos el personaje de Esteban (personaje el cual creo que se convertirá en el favorito de todos conforme la serie avance, él tiene un "algo" que lo hace interesante)_

 _Ya, que empiece._

* * *

 **Amor**

La princesa Elena siempre parecía tener la razón cada que buscaba la respuesta a los problemas. De alguna forma siempre tenía la razón cada que solucionaba un conflicto con comunicación y comprensión. Ella siempre era abierta de mente y corazón, por lo tanto buscaba la forma pacifica y diplomática de hacer las cosas. Pero aún era joven e ingenua, tarde o temprano tenía que entender que no todo se resuelve pacíficamente.

Cierto día en el reino de Avalor, las acciones de la princesa resultaron equivocadas, provocando que el problema fuera aún mayor; el resultado: una aldea destruida y varias personas heridas a causa del ataque de unas criaturas que habitaban las montañas cercanas. Elena había tratado de razonar con ellos, pero la verdad es que hay quienes no quieren escuchar discursos de amistad, hay quienes sólo buscan destrucción. Elena se había equivocado, sus súbditos pagaron el precio. Y fue trabajo de la guardia real acabar con el problema.

Había pasado un día desde todo aquello, había aldeanos que culpaban a la princesa, otros no le guardaban rencor, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que se había equivocado. Los abuelos y la pequeña Isabel trataban de animarla, pero Elena se sentía tan avergonzada, todo lo que quería era estar sola. Y algo que hacía la situación aún más intolerable, es que Esteban no dejaba de alardear, diciendo que él siempre tuvo la razón.

Elena se había equivocado... y Esteban había estado en lo correcto esta vez.

—Te dije que me escucharas, Elena, pero siempre tienes que actuar de esa forma tan irresponsable.— le repetía Esteban una y otra vez desde lo sucedido—. Siempre ignoran cada cosa que digo y ahora por ello casi llevas el reino a la devastación. Tal vez nunca estés lista para ser reina.

—¡Ya cállate, Esteban!— gritó la princesa. Ella jamás se comporta de esa forma, pero él ya la tenía harta con sus constantes regaños, además de que su equivocación la tenía muy deprimida y frustrada—. ¡Ya sé que lo arruiné! ¡ya sé que estás feliz porque me equivoqué! Y lo diré ¡sí, tenías razón! ¡ahora déjame en paz!

—Te estás comportando de una forma muy infantil.— Esteban cruzó sus brazos y giró los ojos, a pesar de que estaba complacido de que ella le diera la razón. Elena parecía molestarse cada vez más—. Tal vez no merezcas la corona.

—¡Ah! ¡Sabía que pensabas eso! ¡sé que tú quieres ser el rey! ¡sé que me tienes envidia!— le acusó, señalándolo con el dedo.

—Yo soy mayor y más calificado que tú. Yo haría un mejor trabajo gobernando de lo que tú podrías.— dijo con soberbia, ya sin contener sus verdaderos pensamientos.

—Sí... Pero yo soy la princesa heredera al trono.— lo desafió con la mirada. Hablaba con tal enojo que era irreconocible. Nunca le había hablado a Esteban de esa manera, pero ahora ya la había fastidiado demasiado, y odiaba que esta vez él haya ganado.

—Entonces, ¿dónde estabas cuando Shuriki esclavizó el reino?— contestó con cierto tono de rencor, un rencor que pensó que no tenía, pero al parecer simplemente había tratado de ignorarlo.

El enojo de Elena se fue en ese momento y en cambio pudo sentir cómo algo en su pecho se rompía. Realmente... ¿realmente Esteban había mencionado eso para hacerla sentir mal?

—Esteban... yo... Tú sabes lo que pasó ese día.— la princesa comenzó a sollozar ante el recuerdo de sus padres y su cruel destino. No era culpa de ella haber quedado atrapada en ese amuleto.

Esteban la miró y sintió un remordimiento enorme, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para disculparse, así que dejó que su rencor hablara.

—Fueron 41 años, Elena.— Esteban habló con firmeza y seriedad, con resentimiento—. Para ustedes no fue nada, ¡pero para mí fue toda una vida!

—¡Ya basta!— la princesa llevó sus manos a la cabeza y enterró sus dedos en su larga cabellera, llorando con desesperación—. ¡Sé que les fallé! ¡sé que les sigo fallando! ¡Pero, maldita sea! ¡mis padres están muertos! ¡Y tú ya deja de fingir! ¡sé que estabas mejor con Shuriki!

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—¡Tú me odias, Esteban! ¡hubieras preferido que yo nunca hubiera regresado! ¡por eso me odias! ¡por eso siempre estás contra mí! ¡Tú estabas mejor sin mí! ¡estabas mejor con ella!

—Shuriki era un monstruo.— le dijo, sus palabras le habían ofendido.

—¡¿Entonces por qué me desprecias tanto?! ¡¿por qué actúas como si te estuviera arruinando la vida?! ¡¿Por qué, a pesar de que salvé a todos, tú sigues molesto conmigo?!— gritó Elena con todo lo que pudo su quebradiza voz por el llanto.

De alguna forma, esto ya no se trataba del error que había cometido el día anterior, ni de que ella se había equivocado; ahora discutían de algo más personal, lo que habían ignorado y evitado enfrentar. Es que había sido tanto tiempo y ya nada era igual, y Elena lo sentía, le dolía saber que habían dejado solo a Esteban todos esos años. Habían crecido juntos cuando niños, pero ahora... todo parecía haberse destruido.

—Tan sólo me parece injusto que una pequeña como tú se vaya a convertir en reina.— le dijo Esteban con sinceridad, con semblante molesto—. No soporto esto. Y no soporto que actúes como si todo fuera normal. Estuviste lejos demasiado tiempo. Yo tuve que quedarme aquí, yo hice que este reino sobreviviera a la dictadura de esa malvada hechicera. Pero aún así, después de todo, la reina serás tú. ¡Te odio por eso, Elena!

—Lo sabía.— murmuró ella. Cansada de la discusión, se dio la vuelta y se fue por el pasillo—. Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez no sirva para reina.

Esteban la vio alejarse. Ella parecía tan rota, como si no hubiera dejado que el dolor saliera hasta ese momento, y ahora ese dolor contenido la había destruido. Siempre se preguntó cómo es que Elena podía soportarlo, no a cualquier princesa le arrebatan a sus padres y le hieren el reino que se supone debían proteger.

Él sabía que no debía dejar las cosas así, ¿qué dirían de él si se enteran que dejó llorando a la princesa? Además, ¿realmente había sido completamente honesto con ella?

El dolor de quedar huérfano Esteban lo conocía, él mismo había crecido sin padres; así que cuando ella se fue, pudo aceptar quedarse solo, pudo aceptar ya no tener a nadie. Pero ella volvió...

Elena fue detenida, dejó su andar debido a que Esteban le había tomado la mano. Ella lo miró con los ojos llorosos y confusos.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Esteban?— preguntó ella, secando las lágrimas con su mano libre, tratando de hablar lo más firme posible.

—Te detesto, Elena, y, sí, tal vez te envidie un poco, ¡pero no puedes simplemente decir que no sirves para reina!— la regañó.

—Esteban, me equivoqué y sé que seguiré cometiendo errores. Tú tenías razón, debí escucharte. Ahora, sólo... déjame.— trató de liberarse, pero él no la soltó. Lo vio con frustración y enojo.

—Sí, debiste escucharme, ¿pero sabes cuántas veces soy yo el que se ha equivocado?

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir?— aún molesta, frunció el ceño.

—Tú venciste a Shuriki, liberaste el reino. Aunque no me guste, tú siempre haces lo que crees que es mejor, tan sólo...

—Esteban, yo no...

—¡No quiero que pienses que yo estaría mejor si tú no estuvieras! ¡y no es sólo por Shuriki! ¡yo realmente...— se apenó antes de decirlo, su orgullo era demasiado grande como para confesar lo mucho que la había extrañado—. Yo llegué a pensar que jamás volvería a verlos a ustedes, creí que jamás regresarías, pero cuando te vi yo...

—¿Esteban?— la princesa se tranquilizó, se encogió de hombros y lo miró a él directo a los ojos, esperando con paciencia a lo que tuviera que decirle.

—Yo realmente te odio, Elena, te detesto, detesto la idea de que serás reina algún día, pero...— su orgullo era tanto que no lo dejaba confesar lo que sentía más allá del odio. Pero ella entendía, ella sonrió—. Somos primos, Elena.

Mucho había cambiado con el tiempo, pero eso nunca cambiaría, sin importar lo mucho que se habían dañado sin darse cuenta. Esteban sólo no podía permitir que ella pensara que él sólo la odiaba, había algo más, algo que era mucho más fuerte que su desagrado hacia ella.

—Sí... es verdad.— sin pedir permiso, y olvidándose de lo mal que se llevan y de lo competitivos que suelen ser, Elena lo abrazó, se recargó en él mientras seguía sonriendo—. También te amo, primo.

Por tanto tiempo, Elena había extrañado a su familia, y eso lo incluía a él. Podrían no siempre estar de acuerdo, pero eran primos, se necesitaban el uno al otro. No importa lo detestables que podrían llegar a ser, no querían volver a separarse jamás.

* * *

 _Es amor familiar, no sean mal pensados (o piensen lo que quieran, todos los fandoms están locos)_

 _Pueden seguirme en Tumblr y DeviantArt, en ambos estoy con el nombre de GabyGirl1243  
_

 _Y pueden pasar por mi perfil por si tengo alguna otra historia que les interese leer._

 _Y espero que les haya gustado este fic, en serio :3  
(me dejó agotada, y yo que creí que sería fácil) _


End file.
